


Бывают такие люди

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Past plays essential part, Saratov challenge, early Weiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Прошлое Ёдзи не хочет оставаться в прошлом.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken, Kudou Yohji/Tsukiyono Omi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz миди G — PG-13 2020





	Бывают такие люди

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая попытка в заявку с инсайда: «Ёдзи/Оми, романс».

Вечер перешел в ночь, но Оми почти не замечал бега времени. Работы сегодня предстояло много: поискать чертежи одного высотного здания — вроде сплошь офисы, но лучше убедиться. Найти информацию о новой цели. Сделать проект по социологии: в конце концов, он обычный японский школьник.

В доме было тихо. Кен ушел в свой спорт-бар смотреть футбол и пить пиво. Ая тоже ушел, хотя и не сказал куда. Сам Оми подозревал, что к сестре: Ая ходил к ней при каждом удобном случае. Или, может, на свидание. Оми немного повертел в голове эту мысль, затем не сдержался и фыркнул: объективно Ая был самым красивым из них четверых… и объективно же наименее привлекательным. Как будто у него внутри большая глыба льда.

А вот самым привлекательным был… Оми снова фыркнул и покачал головой: лучше вернуться к чертежам, профайлам и социальным процессам. Эти мысли были не то чтобы опасными — он давно уже примирился с собой и принял все, что следовало принять, — но они были бесполезными, а тратить время и ресурсы впустую Оми не любил.

Открыв банку энергетика, он снова погрузился в работу. Выспаться сегодня снова не удастся, и с накопившейся усталостью скоро придется что-то делать, но это потом. Когда не будет миссий, учебы и ранней смены в магазине.

Пальцы Оми запорхали по клавиатуре. В колонках тихо, на грани слышимости, играла какая-то кислота. Выводимая на экран информация слилась в сплошной поток…

Из рабочего транса Оми вывел звук громких, почти вызывающих шагов. Он бросил взгляд на нижний правый угол компьютерного дисплея: полпервого ночи. Слишком поздно и вместе с тем слишком рано.

Ая вернулся около десяти, Кен — ближе к одиннадцати. Оми отметил их возвращение краем сознания, как фиксировал любые изменения в фоновом шуме. Ая немного погремел на кухне, затем ушел к себе, распространяя по дому успокаивающий запах мятного чая. Кен заглянул поболтать, но Оми быстро его спровадил: время и так уже поджимало.

А потом вернулся Ёдзи.

Оми откинулся на спинку кресла, потер уставшие глаза, растрепал волосы. Шаги стали ближе. Ёдзи шел так, будто хотел, чтобы его услышали.

Словно в ответ на это ниже по коридору скрипнула дверь, и холодный голос Аи произнес несколько очень обидных слов. Ёдзи не остался в долгу, и между ними завязалась перепалка. Оми решительно поднялся — и сел обратно: снова скрипнула дверь, и в коридор, кажется, выглянул Кен, который как-то умудрился их разнять.

Хлопнула дверь, затем еще одна. Шаги зазвучали снова, на этот раз не вызывающие, а просто усталые: подошвы неприятно шаркали по полу.

— Все трудишься, малец?

Оми поднял глаза: прислонясь к косяку, в дверном проеме стоял Ёдзи. Длинные светлые волосы его были растрепаны, темные очки сползли на самый кончик носа, губы кривились, как у грустного циничного Арлекина. Сердце Оми гулко и быстро забилось, и он машинально стукнул себя в грудь.

Брови Ёдзи выгнулись.

— Работаю, — ответил Оми коротко. — Что-то ты сегодня рано.

Ёдзи пожал плечами, и это могло означать что угодно. От него шел смешанный запах одеколона, сигарет и спиртного, — странный, почти неприятный. Оми втянул его, скривился и втянул еще раз.

Бывают такие люди, подумал он, скрипишь зубами, но любишь.

— Пива хочешь? — спросил Ёдзи.

— Нет. И ты не хочешь.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно.

Ёдзи насмешливо уставился на него, и Оми встретил этот взгляд не мигая. Через какое-то время Ёдзи отвел глаза. Это была победа, но Оми ей не обрадовался: он не вел тут ни битв, ни сражений и победа была ему не нужна.

— В душ, — сказал он. — Иди. А затем спускайся в кухню. Я заварю тебе немного травяного чая.

— Аиного?

— Другого у нас нет.

— Ая нас возненавидит.

— Меня — нет. А тебя он и так уже ненавидит.

Ёдзи хохотнул, отлип от косяка и махнул рукой.

— Ладно. Как скажешь, мелкий. — Он направился в свою комнату и на этот раз почти не шаркал ногами.

В каком-то очень узком смысле это тоже могло считаться победой, точней, ее видимостью. Оми покачал головой, привычно сохранил и закрыл документы и программы и зашагал на кухню.

«Котенок в доме» спал — и магазин, и сам дом. Пол скрипел под ногами разбужено, недовольно. Оми включил свет и поставил чайник, нашел пачку с травяным сбором, почитал инструкцию и положил в заварочный чайничек ровно две положенные ложки. Себе он уже поставил кофе, размышляя, что это не выход и что долго жить на кофеине и энергетиках не получится.

Поболтав заварочным чайничком, Оми налил настоявшийся чай в чашку, немного подумал и добавил меда. Толку от этого будет немного, но ночь хорошего сна — это ночь хорошего сна.

Ёдзи спустился в кухню, когда Оми уже перестал на это надеяться. На нем были старая футболка и старые же джинсы — вид простой и совершенно без претензий, наверное, Ёдзи в нем видел один только Оми.

— Чай, — Оми подтолкнул к нему кружку.

— Фу! — Ёдзи понюхал, скривился, но все же сделал несколько глотков. — Ая — настоящий мазохист.

— Но он хотя бы ограничивается чаем, — заметил Оми, тяжело глядя на него.

Ёдзи неловко хохотнул, сделал еще несколько глотков.

— Пойду я, наверное. Спать лягу.

— Хорошая идея.

— Или порно в интернете посмотрю.

— Чего ты там не видел.

— И то правда. Ладно. Спасибо за чай, мелкий. — Ёдзи потянулся было к Оми, но на полпути уронил руку, одарил его кривой улыбкой и вышел из кухни. Кружка с недопитым чаем осталась стоять на столе.

Какое-то время Оми еще смотрел на нее, затем пожал плечами, забрал свой кофе и ушел к себе.

После небольшой передышки возвращаться к работе стало одновременно и труднее, и проще. Кофе немного прочистил мозги, но на этом его целительное действие иссякло. Прежний завод кончился, и Оми усадил себя за компьютер чистым усилием воли.

Первые полчаса работы дались ему труднее, чем весь вечер, но потом он снова втянулся. Нужной информации было много, и, в отличие от людей, она была простой и понятной. Оми свел еще одну страничку досье, а потом вдруг услышал крик.

Надрывный, полный ужаса и глухой звериной тоски.

Рука его дрогнула и нажала на что не следовало, Оми чертыхнулся: может, еще удастся спасти…

Крик повторился еще раз — и еще.

Бывают такие люди, подумал Оми, вставая из-за компьютера.

Не считая криков, в доме было тихо. Не скрипели и не открывались двери, не частили шаги — кроме его собственных.

Тихо. Страшно.

Оми пересек коридор, толкнул дверь в комнату Ёдзи, вошел. В нос тут же ударил запах сигарет. Сквозь незакрытые жалюзи лился лунный свет. Ёдзи метался на кровати, словно в бреду, и с его губ срывалась то ли мольба, то ли литания:

— Аска… Аска…

Изнутри Оми ожгло нерациональным и горячим, но он лишь качнул головой и шагнул к кровати:

— Ёдзи. У тебя кошмар.

Он тряхнул Ёдзи за плечо — раз, другой, — и тот вынырнул из сна, как будто призрачная, сотканная из снов Аска просто-напросто вытолкнула его в явь, злясь, что кто-то посмел нарушить их свидание.

Ёдзи уставился на него безумными глазами, в которых все еще темнели клочья недавних кошмаров. Оми попытался отстраниться, но Ёдзи больно сжал его руку. Завтра наверняка останутся синяки, и это было совсем уж лишнее. Если по школе пойдут слухи о его неблагополучной обстановке дома…

Оми нахмурился.

— Пусти.

Ёдзи не отпустил.

— Ее… точно здесь нет?

— Ее вообще нигде нет. Она умерла.

Ёдзи сглотнул, как будто не слышал.

— Я видел…

— Я знаю. — Оми выдернул руку. То недавнее, горячее и нерациональное внутри него, снова попыталось поднять голову, и Оми с досадой поморщился. У него не было на это времени. У него не было на это сил.

Ёдзи обхватил себя за плечи, словно пытался согреться. Взгляд его без остановки метался по комнате, затем вдруг прикипел к Оми.

— Не уходи.

Оми нахмурился.

— У меня работа.

— Я не могу…

— Это просто кошмар.

— Не просто.

Это и вправду был не просто кошмар, и Оми нехотя сдался.

— Бывают такие люди… — сказал он Ёдзи и протянул ему руку. — Пойдем.

— Куда?

— На кухню.

Они спустились вниз, держась за руки, как Гензель и Гретель. Оми шел первым.

В кухне он включил свет, толкнул Ёдзи к стулу и указал на стоявшую на столе кружку.

— Пей.

— Что это?

— Твой травяной чай.

— Он остыл.

— Он с мятой. Пей.

Сам Оми машинально потянулся к кофеварке, но в последнее мгновение опомнился и нехотя отдернул руку. Нет. Хватит. Наверху еще полкружки. Придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Ёдзи сделал несколько глотков. Волосы на его висках слиплись от пота, но глаза уже утратили остекленелое выражение. Даже сейчас привлекательный, подумал Оми со вздохом. Необъяснимо.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Ёдзи, сделав еще несколько глотков.

— Нет.

— А почему тогда?..

— Я ведь уже говорил, у меня есть работа.

Ёдзи неодобрительно нахмурился:

— Ты себя в гроб загонишь со своей работой.

— Все мы когда-нибудь себя туда загоним, — пожал плечами Оми, и плечи Ёдзи напряглись. — Тебе уже лучше?

— Нет.

— Ты же выпил чай.

Уголок рта Ёдзи дернулся вверх.

— Выпил.

Оми смерил его изучающим взглядом:

— Почему ты сегодня спишь один?

— Сегодня у нас с Аской годовщина… ну, неважно.

— Думаю, она бы не обиделась.

— Ты не знаешь Аску.

О нет, едва не брякнул Оми, знаю. Я знаю о ней все, что есть в твоем досье, хотя это и вылезет мне боком, если об этом станет известно Персии или кому-нибудь еще.

— Иди спать, — сказал он вместо этого. — Уже поздно.

— А ты?

— А у меня…

— …Есть работа, — закончил вместе с ним Ёдзи и улыбнулся. Оми улыбнулся в ответ — просто не смог удержаться. Никто бы не смог. Бывают такие люди, подумал он в который раз.

— Я пошел.

— Я с тобой, — Ёдзи одним махом допил свой чай и со стуком поставил кружку на стол.

— Нет. Ты будешь мешать.

— Я тихонько.

Не в этом дело, подумал Оми, совсем не в этом, но Ёдзи уже дружески приобнял его за плечи.

— Будет клево, вот увидишь! Почти как пижамная вечеринка!

— Только без пижам и вечеринки.

— И все равно клево.

Клево, конечно же, не было, но и плохо тоже: Ёдзи тихо лежал на его кровати и смотрел, как он работает, пока наконец не уснул. Оми стучал по клавиатуре, впитывал его сонное, спокойное дыхание и думал, что да, это лучше, чем любая пижамная вечеринка.

Ближе к трем, окончательно осоловев от усталости, он вырубил компьютер и подошел к кровати. Ёдзи спал, разбросав руки и ноги, и Оми ткнул его локтем.

— Подвинься.

— Что, Омитчи, боишься спать один? — пробормотал тот спросонья.

— Это моя кровать.

— Правда? А что я здесь делаю?

— Все усложняешь, — сказал Оми честно, ложась на самый край и оттирая Ёдзи к стенке. Он еще успел отметить, какой Ёдзи теплый, и тут же уснул.

Проснулся Оми по будильнику, несколько раз моргнул, посмотрел на лежавшую на своей груди руку, повернулся. Лицо Ёдзи было совсем близко: приоткрытые губы, длинные густые ресницы, упавшая на лоб прядь волос.

— Слишком рано, — пробормотал Оми. — Для всего этого еще слишком… вот блин, полвосьмого.

Он сбросил руку Ёдзи, потер лицо и снял со стены вешалку с формой. Ёдзи открыл один глаз, застонал и попытался натянуть на голову плед.

— Я в школу, — Оми кое-как одернул гакуран. — А у тебя смена в магазине. Через полчаса. С Аей.

На этот раз Ёдзи застонал громче.

— Ая меня ненавидит.

— Тогда работай и плачь.

В кухне нашлись Кен, стакан сока и последняя горсть фруктовых колец с молоком. Варить рис было некогда и некому.

Оми махнул на прощанье и ушел. Наверху, в его комнате, Ёдзи как раз вставал с постели, и это была очень опасная и очень волнующая мысль.

К утру отметины от пальцев Ёдзи на его руке уже налились синевой, и как бы Оми ни старался их спрятать, это ему не удалось. В школе он рассказал выдуманную на ходу историю о гопниках и девчонке, которую от них спасал.

— Нет, я не геройствовал. — Оми взлохматил волосы на затылке и нарочито смущенно ухмыльнулся. — Мы просто сбежали. Можно сказать, легко отделались, — он тряхнул покрытой синяками рукой.

— Вечно ты, Цукки, в какую-то историю впутаешься, — пожурил один из школьных приятелей, и остальные отозвались согласным гулом. В школе Оми любили.

— Оми-кун настоящий рыцарь, — тут же зашушукались девочки. От них Оми отделался еще одной смущенной улыбкой. Теперь его школьный фанклуб наверняка опять разрастется, и в «Котенке» появятся новые постоянные покупательницы. С одной стороны, это неплохо, с другой же…

Бывают такие люди, по обыкновению подумал Оми, машинально потирая руку. Ёдзи сейчас, наверное, грызется с Аей из-за какого-нибудь пустяка, а то и вовсе просто так. Время близится к обеду, в торговом зале солнечно, тени прячутся по углам, и от них остаются только куцые огрызки. Аска придет только ночью — и только если Ёдзи будет не один.

А он не будет, и Оми тут ни при чем.

Бывают такие люди, опять подумал Оми с легким раздражением, но, наверное, лучше было сказать: есть такой человек…

Впрочем, сейчас для этого было не время: шел урок социологии — сегодня они изучали социальные изменения в других странах на примере России и ее Саратова.

— …Город погряз в мусоре, бесконтрольное и безнаказанное уничтожение зелёных насаждений происходит ежедневно, точечной застройкой и автостоянками уничтожаются последние островки зелёных насаждений… — с выражением читала учительница.

По большому счету, все это можно было пропускать мимо ушей: Саратов находился черт-те где, и его проблемы были Оми совершенно неинтересны, но даже из такой, далекой и вялотекущей войны местного населения с муниципальными властями можно было сделать выводы и применить их в работе.

Оми сделал несколько кратких пометок: любая информация может оказаться полезной, главное — использовать ее правильно. Люди тоже.

Домой он вернулся в пятом часу. В холодильнике нашлось несколько магазинных онигири с маринованными сливами и икрой минтая: жест доброй воли от Кена. Жеста доброй воли от Ёдзи не было.

Оми проглотил рисовые колобки почти не жуя и заступил на смену. Войдя в торговый зал, первым делом отыскал взглядом Ёдзи. Это было глупо, и он рассматривал его, не переставая досадовать на себя. Старых джинсов больше не было и старой футболки тоже: Ёдзи привычно блистал в последних модных новинках из Синдзюку. Девушки вертелись вокруг него, словно мотыльки вокруг росянки, то и дело звучала озорная и немного самодовольная фраза: «Я не встречаюсь с девушками младше восемнадцати».

Оми отвернулся, надел фартук, занялся цветами. Проходивший мимо Кен ободряюще сжал его локоть, и Оми дернул плечом. Все ожидаемо. Расстраиваться глупо.

Глупостей Оми старался не делать.

После закрытия Ёдзи убежал в душ: через час у него было назначено свидание в Сибуе. Кен начал заносить в магазин стоявшие снаружи растения, Ая считал выручку. Оми занялся упаковочными материалами для букетов и цветочных композиций.

— Чай, — произнес внезапно Ая, — хочешь выпить со мной чаю, Цукиёно?

— С нами, — поправил его с широкой улыбкой Кен.

Ая посмотрел на него и почти тут же отвел глаза, но все же послушно повторил:

— С нами.

Оми перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Что-то происходило.

— Нет, — ответил он наконец. — У меня ра…

— Хочет, — Кен закинул руку ему на плечо. Кен улыбался, но что-то — то ли острый блеск его глаз, то ли что-то в улыбке — сказало Оми, что спорить с ним сейчас не стоит.

— Спасибо, — вежливо произнес Оми. — Буду рад.

— Я же говорил, — Кен дружески щелкнул Оми по носу, но смотрел при этом на Аю. Тот скованно кивнул, закрыл кассу.

Чай почему-то пили на лестнице снаружи. Ая поставил чайничек на железные ступеньки, Кен притащил радио и сел на перилах. Опасно, но в этом и есть весь Кен. Ая невольно косил глаза в его сторону, и да, что-то точно происходило.

У самого Оми не происходило ничего, но здесь и сейчас, когда в лицо дул горячий летний ветер, высоко над головой плыли похожие на всякое странное облака, а на губах высыхали капли мятного чая, это не казалось таким уж страшным. В голове у Оми было легко и пусто и хотелось спать, но он понимал, что эта передышка вот-вот закончится и начнется все то, что, в общем-то, и не кончалось. Работа. Еще одна работа. Учеба. Ёдзи, но с Ёдзи все было непонятно, лучше оставить его на потом.

— Полегчало? — спросил Кен. Он беззаботно болтал ногами и так сильно наклонялся назад, что не падал только чудом. В какой-то момент Ая просто не выдержал, ухватил его за щиколотку и почти неслышно выдохнул. Кен улыбнулся — широко-широко, во всю душу, — как будто все шло как надо. Все время забываю, что он не такой уж дурак, подумал Оми. И, значит, Ае не все равно.

Кен продолжал смотреть на Оми, и тот кивнул:

— Спасибо.

— Не загоняйся, — дружелюбно посоветовал Кен. — Все как-нибудь образуется. И это тоже, — добавил он, прежде чем Оми успел открыть рот.

Не дурак, вздохнул Оми, посмотрел на Аю и поправился: не дураки.

Он оставил их там, на лестнице, пить чай и молчать или, возможно, разговаривать разговоры, которые уж точно не касались ни его, ни Ёдзи. На ужин было уцененное бенто, что ели остальные, Оми не знал. Он поднялся к себе и снова взялся за работу. Неожиданно всплывший в памяти Саратов подал ему неплохую идею, и теперь он собирался раскручивать их нынешнюю цель, дергая за ниточки с другой, неожиданной стороны. Учебная программа от Министерства образования Японии приносила совсем неожиданные плоды.

В начале своего цейтнота Оми еще успел отметить, как хлопнула внизу дверь, как опустел и обезлюдел дом. Он включил вчерашнюю кислоту, негромко, но тишина перестала быть такой неприятной. Погрузился в работу, краем глаза отметив время на компьютерном дисплее. 19:13.

К моменту возвращения Аи и Кена Оми успел сделать если и не все, то многое. Отчет по цели был почти готов, осталось только пересмотреть и добавить пару-тройку подробностей из отобранного массива информации. Про офисное здание понятнее не стало, но несколько зацепок Оми все же нашел. Чертежи и записи в соцсетях, пара случайных фотографий и городских баек. Негусто, но с этим можно работать. С домашкой дело обстояло хуже всего: ее было много и к ней Оми еще не приступал.

Кофе, подумал он, мне нужен кофе, как можно больше и как можно скорее.

Оми вошел в кухню, все еще размышляя о нарытой информации, и прямиком свернул к кофеварке. Сбоку раздался какой-то звук, и Оми машинально повернул голову: Кен прижимал Аю к кухонной стойке, и тот, кажется, не возражал. Руки Кена словно заключали тело Аи в клетку и казались особенно белыми на матовой черной столешнице. Руки Аи лежали у Кена на груди: именно лежали, а не упирались и не отталкивали. Оба они сейчас смотрели на Оми, как будто у них было все время мира, и как только он уйдет, они продолжат то, чем… чем…

Оми почти физически заставил себя додумать фразу до конца. Чем занимались.

Что-то не происходило — что-то уже произошло.

— Я хожу сюда варить кофе каждый час, — сообщил Оми.

Кен с Аей переглянулись. Ая еле заметно кивнул.

— Каждые два часа, — мягко сказал Кен.

— Но…

— Каждые два часа.

— Хорошо.

Они не отлипали друг от друга все то время, что Оми варил кофе. Самый красивый, думал Оми, украдкой глядя на Аю, и самый непривлекательный.

Ая ничуть не изменился: внутри него угадывался все тот же вековечный лед. Бывают такие люди, подумал Оми, и Кен, наверное, думал то же самое или что-то очень похожее.

Оми взял свою кружку и вышел из кухни. Воздух за его спиной почти ощутимо стал жарче и гуще. Тишина казалась почти мертвой.

Это улучшит командное взаимодействие, подумал Оми. В теории.

Он уже начал подниматься наверх, когда входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Ёдзи, на плече у которого висела девица. В коротком облегающем платье, со смазанным макияжем и короткими светлыми волосами, она была явно пьяна, хотя и вменяема. От Аски в ней не было ничего.

— Ну вот, пришли, — сказал Ёдзи, и в ответ девица обвила его шею руками и поцеловала. Это был грязный, откровенный поцелуй с открытыми ртами, соприкасающимися языками и слюной. Ручка кружки больно врезалась Оми в пальцы. Странно, подумал он, нормально же держал.

Руки Ёдзи шарили по телу девицы, забираясь и под платье, и, как подозревал Оми, под белье. На какой-то миг их взгляды встретились. Смотреть и дальше было глупо, и Оми ушел. Дверь в свою комнату, правда, закрывать не стал.

Ёдзи со своей сегодняшней пассией должны были подняться наверх за считанные минуты, но они все не поднимались, и Оми то и дело представлял, чем они сейчас заняты. Пальцы его несколько раз промахивались мимо нужных клавиш, затем он вывел на печать не тот документ.

Выспаться бы. Все от недосыпа и усталости.

Наконец дальше по коридору раздался дробный стук каблуков и четкие, уверенные шаги. Потянуло духами и алкоголем. Затем и запах, и шаги стали глуше, скрипнула дверь, и наступила тишина. Правда, ее тут же нарушили другие звуки, но если добавить в колонках звук, то становилось нормально.

Оми снова уставился в монитор и усилием воли заставил себя вчитаться в написанное. Страница, еще страница. Еще немного прибавить звук в колонках. Очередная страница…

На стол подле его руки с негромким стуком опустилась кружка. Оми поднял глаза.

— Кофе, — сказал Кен, и Оми так и не сумел понять, когда и как он появился. — Свежий кофе.

— Я не буду ходить на кухню в ближайшие два часа.

— Ходи себе.

Кен смерил его долгим взглядом, словно стоял на воротах, а Оми собирался бить ему штрафной. Футбольные аналогии в случае с Кеном были самыми безопасными.

Кен хлопнул его по плечу и ушел. Оми оттолкнул кружку с остывшим кофе, взял свежий. В колонках пели про разрушение мира и любовь, и почему-то оба этих понятия, такие разные и непохожие, отлично уживались в одной песне.

Звуки, доносившиеся из комнаты Ёдзи, становились то громче, то тише, и Оми то прибавлял звук в колонках, то наоборот убавлял. Дверь он по-прежнему не закрывал, как не закрывал ее никогда. Следовало знать, что происходит в доме.

Два часа спустя Оми встал из-за компьютера и направился в кухню. Щелкнул выключателем, огляделся. Никого. Ни Аи, ни Кена. Ёдзи тоже нет, но это и понятно.

Оми заварил кофе, выпил кружку, не отходя от кофеварки. Сердце билось слишком часто — от кофе, конечно же.

Налив еще одну кружку — эта точно последняя, — Оми направился к себе. Он едва начал подниматься по лестнице, когда опять услышал пулеметный перестук каблуков. В следующий миг девица выскочила на лестницу. Бретельки платья сползли с ее плеч, оголяя грудь, но ей, кажется, было все равно. Лицо ее белело в темноте, рот сложился в злой кружок, обведенный размазанной помадой. Волосы были всколочены, сумочка била по бедрам, чулок не было, белья тоже.

— Псих! — крикнула девица через плечо в глубину дома. — Ублюдок ненормальный! Всем расскажу!

Она буквально слетела по ступеням и, оттолкнув Оми, выбежала из дома. Хлопнула дверь, кофе из выбитой из рук кружки растекся по деревянному полу темной лужей. Затем царящая в доме тишина опять пожрала все посторонние звуки. Где-то вдалеке, буквально на грани слышимости, звучала кислотная музыка.

Оми поднял кружку, поставил на ступени и начал подниматься. Прошел мимо своей комнаты и остановился у комнаты Ёдзи. Дверь в нее была распахнута, внутри царила темнота, скупо посеребренная лунным светом. Пахло недавним сексом, и Оми едва не стошнило.

Ёдзи сидел на кровати, ссутулив плечи и закрыв лицо руками. Тело его мелко вздрагивало.

Какое-то время Оми молча смотрел на него, затем спросил:

— Что ты с ней сделал?

Ёдзи молчал так долго, что, казалось, не ответит вообще, но все же выдавил:

— Мне показалось, что это Аска, а потом… Не помню. Делал… что-то… Она так кричала.

— Я слышал, — сказал Оми сухо. — Пойдем. Только сперва оденься.

— Куда?

— Ко мне.

Ёдзи не спросил зачем, медленно завозился на кровати, встал, потянулся к разбросанным на полу вещам.

— Не в это, — сказал Оми. — Это для Синдзюку.

Ёдзи понял его без слов и долго копошился у шкафа, разыскивая свои поношенные джинсы. Футболку он надевать не стал.

— Пойдем, — повторил Оми.

В своей комнате он кивком указал Едзи на кровать, прибавил яркость лампы. Ёдзи сел, поджал босые пальцы ног, смахнул с лица волосы.

— Она сказала, что я псих.

— Ты псих, — пожал плечами Оми.

— Тогда зачем ты со мной возишься?

На компьютерном дисплее белела страница очередного секретного отчета. Часы показывали 02:30. Кофе в кружке практически закончился, а новый он пролил. Было слишком поздно, сил придумывать что-то совсем не осталось, а потому Оми сказал правду.

— Ты меня бесишь. Со своими выпивкой, сигаретами, половой неразборчивостью, криками по ночам, чувством вины и прочим саморазрушением. Бесишь до белых глаз, но раз я люблю тебя, то придется брать все, что дают. Даже это.

— Лю… — Ёдзи поперхнулся словом, закашлялся. Оми безжалостно смотрел на него. — Нет, — сказал Ёдзи, отдышавшись.

— Да.

— Я не гей.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Ёдзи беспомощно рассмеялся.

— Не сейчас, — продолжал Оми. — Пока что у меня учеба и работа. Не сейчас и не в ближайшее время, но когда-нибудь я войду в твою комнату, закрою за собой дверь и останусь. Сперва до утра, а затем навсегда. И если твоя Аска все-таки придет, мы откроем ей вместе.

Ёдзи спрятал лицо в руках. Какое-то время они сидели молча.

— Что мне на это ответить? — наконец спросил Ёдзи глухо.

— Ничего. Пока что я ничего у тебя не спрашивал.

Оми буквально заставил себя отвести глаза: полураздетый, с неприбранными волосами и покрасневшими кончиками ушей, Ёдзи никогда еще не казался ему привлекательней.

— Я останусь? — спросил Ёдзи. — Здесь? — он похлопал по кровати.

— Конечно. Привыкай.

Оми снова вернулся к компьютеру. Работа, напомнил он себе. Ёдзи никуда не денется. По крайней мере, сегодня.

Оми придвинул клавиатуру, нажал несколько клавиш и замер. Непонимающе посмотрел на свои руки: те мелко дрожали. Он сглотнул, с силой прижал руки к столешнице. Это же нерационально, подумалось ему. Глупо. Дрожь не прекращалась, захватив его целиком, как будто дрожала каждая клеточка, каждый волос.

Оми встал и почти тут же сел. Ноги его не слушались.

Он повернулся к Ёдзи. Тот все еще сидел, пряча лицо в ладонях, и любить его такого, с больной головой, страданиями, комплексами, самозацикленностью и мрачным прошлым, тоже было сущей глупостью. Но Оми любил.

И переставать не собирался.

Наверное, мне тоже нужно ко многому привыкать, подумал он.

За спиной, проминаясь, заскрипели пружины кровати. Дрожь поутихла, Оми придвинул к себе почти пустую кружку.

Его ждали работа, работа, учеба… и кое-что еще.

Кое-кто.

Точнее, это Оми ждал кое-кого — и непременно собирался дождаться.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
